The Blood Stained Mind of a Blackened Heart
by Lonely-Slayer
Summary: A mysterious girl joins the dragon slayers. What is her past and why dose Van recognize her! A beautifuly wonderful story of action, plot twists and forbidden love! Please R&R(Final Chapter) Warning spoilers
1. Default Chapter

Thank you so much for reading my fic! It's only my second one so naturally I'm very thankful. I thought this whole thing up after...well while I watched escaflowne for the first time. Maybe that's why I had to watch it a second time. Oo The other six times were purely out of pleasure! Disclaimer: I don't own the writes to Escaflowne. sigh ;; ONWARD!   
  
Hidden away in Dornkirks palace was a small room filled with monitors and machines in the room was a chamber that resembled a human heart. It was beating like a human heart and inside was the silhouette of a young woman. She had vain like tubes coming from her wrists and neck. Next to the chamber was a monitor with the number 14 on it. The 14 turned to 15 and the chamber stopped beating, the youth's eyes snapped open, she ripped off the tubes and stumbled out of the chamber. A green liquid poured out from the open chamber, the youth looked around the dim room franticly. Where was she? What was going on? Suddenly the door opened, several men wearing black cloaks came into the room. The youth ran into the corner in fear. One of the men started walking towards the frightened youth.  
  
"Come now..." the man proceeded towards the girl huddled in the corner. "I'm not going to hurt you." The man pulled out a large needle filled with a transparent liquid. "I'm simply going to stabilize you!"  
  
A high pitch, bone chilling scream could be heard throughout the entire palace then was quickly silenced. A few minuets later a sorcerer came before Dornkirk and bowed in his presence. "My lord, the girl has been stabilized."  
  
Dornkirk didn't look away from his fate altering machine at this news. "So I heard." The room fell uncomfortably silent before the sorcerer finally spoke. "Where shall I place her?"  
  
Dornkirk looked away from his machine and down at the sorcerer before coming to a conclusion. "Place her with Dilandau on the Vione."  
  
The sorcerer looked around the room hesitant to reply. "Sir, do you think that wise? What if one of them..."  
  
Dornkirk quickly cut off the sorcerer. "Their minds have been erased! They won't remember anything! Now leave me!" The sorcerer once again bowed and left.  
  
THE BLOOD STAINED MIND OF A BLACKENED HEART: Mysterious attraction  
Episode 3  
  
Dilandau had just finished slapping Dallet and Shesta for damaging their alseides and was now sitting alone in his chamber.  
  
Shesta walked back into the room. "Lord Dilandau, the new recruit from Zaibach is here."  
  
Dilandau looked up from his glass of wine. "Bring him in." Shesta left the room and retuned minuets later with a person in a black hooded cloak. The figure stepped forward, bowed before Dilandau and handed him a folder. Dilandau studied the folder quickly, an intrigued look on his face. "Impeccable swordsmanship? I'll have to see that for myself!" Dilandau stood up and left the room signaling for the others to follow. They soon entered the sparing room.  
  
Dilandau turned to face the two. "Shesta, go get Gatti." Shesta hurriedly left the room leaving the mysterious person alone with Dilandau. There was a moment of silence until Shesta came back into the room with Gatti.  
  
Dilandau looked to the hooded figure and pointed to Gatti. "This is Gatti, my best soldier. You will fight him and we'll see just how good a swordsman you are!"  
  
Gatti and the hooded figure drew their swords. Gatti lunged forward and attacked with his best moves but each one was easily blocked. Finally the hooded figure made a move. The figure charged forward and quickly jumped on and off of Gatti's shoulders, knocking Gatti to his knees. The hooded figure landed on the other side of Gatti and used the back of the sword to jab him in the back. Gatti fell face first onto the ground. He turned over to find the hooded figure towering over him with its sword directly in his face.  
  
Dilandau stood amazed at this victory. His expression quickly changed. "Very impressive! What's your name soldier?"  
  
A soft melodious voice came from beneath the hood of the mysterious stranger. "Kaomi Yamito." The person removed their hood to revile a young girl with short, pale, golden blonde hair and mesmerizing blue eyes.  
  
Dilandau was at first shocked and bewildered but then his expression changed to almost relived. It was as if he was seeing an old friend for the first time in years.  
  
Gatti finally broke the silence. "Lord Dilandau, aren't women not allowed to be dragon slayers?!"  
  
Gatti expected Dilandau to be furious but instead he stayed calm and collective. "I think we can make an exception. After all she is an excellent fighter and besides if Dornkirk didn't want women in this army he wouldn't have sent her. Gatti, Shesta, you can leave now."  
  
Gatti got up and left the room with Shesta. "She was cute, Eh Gatti?!" Gatti nodded in agreement. "Shesta, don't you think lord Dilandau was acting a bit strange?"  
  
Shesta gave Gatti a look of confusion. "Why do you think that?" Gatti stopped walking and turned to face Shesta. "He didn't slap me when I told him that women aren't allowed in the army!"  
  
"Yah, that is weird. Usually he slaps you when you point out the incredibly obvious!"  
  
Gatti shot Shesta an angered look and continued walking. Moments later Kaomi and Dilandau came out of the sparing room and walked down the hall until they came to an empty room. "This is your room. Your fellow dragon slayers should be in the dining room if you want to meet them." Kaome bowed and thanked Dilandau before he left. Kaomi entered her room, placed her small bag of belongings on her bed and changed into her uniform before going to meet the other dragon slayers.  
  
Meanwhile in the dining room Shesta and Gatti were describing the new slayer to the others. "...and Dilandau was acting really weird!"  
  
Miguel leaned forward in his chair. "Really?!" Gatti nodded and whispered something in Miguel's ear.  
  
Miguel's eyes widened at this news. "You don't think..."  
  
Gatti nodded his head. "It's likely."  
  
Miguel stood up. "It's more than likely!"  
  
Dallet looked at the two confused. "What? What are you guys talking about?" Miguel stepped forward and whispered something in Dallet's ear.  
  
"You really think so!"  
  
Shesta looked confused and slightly angry. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Gatti and Miguel both nodded in answer to Dallet's question. "Defiantly!"  
  
"What are you talking about?!"  
  
Gatti, Miguel and Dallet all turned their heads and answered at the same time "Dilandau likes the new girl!"  
  
"Oh. You think she likes him back?"  
  
Miguel shrugged. "I guess we'll have to wait and see."  
  
At that moment Kaomi walked into the room. "Kaomi!" Shesta ran forward to talk to her and was soon accompanied by a crowd of eye candy hungry boys. Shesta quickly shooed away the crowd and introduced Kaomi to the twenty or so slayers.  
  
"Well it was...a pleasure meeting you all but I have to go unpack my things now." Kaomi waved as she hurriedly left the room.  
  
Later Dilandau was sitting in his chamber thinking about the mysterious Kaomi.  
  
"I've seen that girl before! I recognize her from somewhere...but where?"  
  
Dilandau let his mind wander into the depths of his memory but couldn't find an answer to his question.  
  
"If I could only find out more about her than maybe... Shesta, bring Kaomi here!"  
  
Shesta quickly left the room and returned with Kaomi.  
  
"You can leave now Shesta."  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
Shesta exited the room and listened in from the other side. Kaomi bowed in Dilandaus presence.  
  
"You wanted to see me sir?"  
  
Dilandau stood up and grabbed Kaomi by the arm bringing her closer. Dilandau looked into her mesmerizing blue eyes. They seemed so familiar yet so distant.  
  
"What's your story?"  
  
"M-my story sir?"  
  
"Where you're from, why you're here, who your family is. Your story."  
  
"I'm afraid there's not much to tell. I've been in a hibernation chamber since I was very young. I don't know anything about my past."  
  
"It's hard to believe that someone could lock away something so beautiful for so long."  
  
Kaomi blushed and turned her head in the other direction. Dilandau could see that Kaomi was uncomfortable and let go.  
  
"The real reason I wanted to see you was to show you your alseides.  
  
Dilandau and Kaomi left the room. Dilandau looked over to see Shesta standing up against the wall trying not to look suspicious. Dilandau gave Shesta a skeptical look.  
  
"You can go back to your quarters, Shesta."  
  
"Yes sir!" Shesta started walking until Dilandau and Kaomi were out of site then he ran as fast as possible to go give the news to the other slayers. Dilandau and Kaomi entered the anchorage. Kaomi looked up at her guymelef in aw.  
  
"Unfortunately it has a few malfunctions that still need to be worked out. The liquid metal is three times stronger than normal which makes it harder to cut with a normal sword. The down side is that the flame thrower doesn't work because of this."  
  
A dragon slayer came up to Dilandau and whispered something into his ear.  
  
"Well, it looks as if we have some negotiating to do!"  
  
Episode 5  
  
The dragon slayers had successfully destroyed Allen's castle and captured Van. The dragon slayers had come up with a plan and were now putting it into action. Kaomi entered Dilandau's chamber.  
  
"Lord Dilandau."  
  
But Dilandau was deep in thought and didn't notice that someone else was in the room.  
  
Kaomi came a bit closer "Lord Dilandau."  
  
Dilandau stood next to his throne still deep in thought.  
  
Shesta was hiding behind Dilandau's throne. "Stupid Miguel and Gatti making me do their dirty work!"  
  
Kaomi walked closer and Shesta stuck out his leg and tripped Kaomi. Kaomi let out a small whimper. Dilandau noticed that there was someone else in the room and turned around just in time to catch Kaomi in his arms. They stared at each other intently, the air was thick, not a word was spoken as Dilandau inched closer to Kaomi and for the first time their lips touched. Shesta waited until both Kaomi and Dilandau had left the room before he left. Shesta walked down the hall rather proud of himself when he stopped at Kaomi's open door. She was lying on her bed looking heavenly. Shesta turned to leave when Kaomi started to talk.  
  
"I know it was you... Shesta!"  
  
Shesta stopped dead in his tracks as Kaomi sat up. "I know it was you back there."  
  
Shesta was shocked. He was sure that no one saw him sneak in or out of Dilandau's chamber. "But how do you..."  
  
"You're not very good at being sneaky, Shesta. I saw you sneak in! That and Guimel told me what your plan was."  
  
"I here I was thinking he was asleep!"  
  
"Guimel talks in his sleep." Kaomi grabbed Shesta by the collar of his jacket. "I've got two words for you, Shesta!"  
  
Shesta braced himself for the worse.  
  
Kaomi wrapped her arms around shesta. "Thank you."  
  
Shesta was slightly dumbfounded by this. "Um you're very welcome. I'm going to have a drink with the other slayers. Want to come?"  
  
Kaomi shrugged and followed Shesta to the dining room. Kaomi and Shesta sat down at a table with Dallet, Gatti, Miguel, Guimel and Viole. (Guimel was already asleep.) They drank wine and told hilarious stories for hours until Kaomi left to get some sleep.  
  
Dallet waved goodbye to Kaomi and turned to the rest of the group. "I see that my brilliant plan has worked! Yep she's as happy as a sleeping Guimel!"  
  
Gatti pointed behind Dallet and tried to warn him. "Um Dallet..."  
  
But Dallet just kept talking. "Don't hate me because I 'm beautiful, hate me because I'm a genius!"  
  
Gatti tried to warn Dallet again. "Ah Dallet..."  
  
"Yes my friends you are looking at a genius!" Dallet casually sipped his wine as Dilandau loomed over him.  
  
"I never knew that I had a genius dragon slayer!"  
  
Dallet's eyes widened and he turned as white as a ghost as he turned around slowly. Dilandau slapped Dallet so hard that he was knocked off his chair and spilt his wine all over Dilandau.  
  
Dilandau picked up Dallet by the collar. "How dare you soil my uniform!"  
  
"Sorry Lord Dilandau!"  
  
Dilandau threw Dallet down into the small puddle of wine on the floor. "Clean that up!" Dilandau then left the room to change.  
  
"How dose it feel to be a genius Dallet?" Said Miguel sarcastically.  
  
"Shut up Miguel!" There you go! My first chapter! I know lots of mush but don't worry because there will be much more action in the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and will read the next one! Please R&R!=.= 


	2. Scars of hate

Meh this chapter's okay I guess ; I mostly wrote it for build up and the action. Oo Don't worry the story picks up a bit more in future chapters. Until then enjoy this exiting chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne! Sad isn't it.sniff sniff ;;  
  
The Blood Stained Mind of a Blackened Heart: Ch 2. Scars of Hate.  
  
Episode 5  
  
Later that night Dilandau and Folken were walking down the cat walk in the anchorage.  
  
"I've sent out search and destroy teams. They can't return to their homeland. There's no reason for us to hide here anymore."  
  
"Carelessness won't be tolerated. We'll wait for your men to report back."  
  
Dilandau smirked at Folken's response. "Ever the cautious type, I see, anyway, with this in our hands, our future is secure."  
  
Dilandau and Folken stopped in front of a stairway leading up to Escaflowne. "Let's just drag the samurai out of there and destroy the thing."  
  
Folken started up the stairs. "I can't allow that."  
  
Dilandau followed. "Why not?"  
  
Folken purposely cut his finger on his sword while climbing the stairs. "Not until we understand why..." Folken stood in front of Escaflowne. "this is a threat to our future." Folken placed his hand on Escaflowne's chest crystal. The crystal glowed and Escaflowne's cockpit door opened, ejecting out Van.  
  
Dilandau stepped closer to the passed out, shaggy dark haired boy. "H- him?!"  
  
Folken looked down at Vans lifeless body. "Yes. Fanelia's new king."  
  
Van awoke in an unfamiliar room to the sound of a familiar song. "Where am I?" Van soon noticed someone sitting at a desk in the corner of the room. "Who's there?!" Van soon noticed that the person sitting at the desk was whistling a Fanelian tune. "How do you know one of Fanelia's songs?"  
  
The person at the desk stood up. It was Folken. Folken loomed over Van who was now sitting on his bed. Van noticed that his sword was sitting on the desk in the corner. He jumped up, grabbed his sword and drew it ready to attack. "Okay, so how about showing me to my guymelef?"  
  
Folken turned to look at Van. "Do you think that Zaibach soldiers will give in to such threats? You can't escape from this floating fortress."  
  
"If the only way I'll live is as one of your pawns, then..." Van held his sword to his neck.  
  
Folken quickly drew his sword and knocked Vans out of his hands. "Never throw your life away." Folken pulled off his cloak, pulled down his shirt and spread his wings.  
  
Van stood amazed. "B-brother!"  
  
Meanwhile Dilandau sat in his room looking through Kaomi's file. It was true she had been in a hibernation chamber for little over a decade... but why? Dilandau looked over the papers for an answer but alas ninety percent of the file was blacked out.  
  
The next morning Dilandau stood in front of Escaflowne in the anchorage. "So this is the threat to the future of the Zaibach Empire, huh? It's just a stupid antique." Dilandau raised his hand to Escaflowne's chest crystal. "How the heck did Folken know how to work this thing?"  
  
Meanwhile Kaomi and some of the other dragon slayers were talking in one of the hallways close to the anchorage when they all felt a sudden jolt that threw them into the wall. "What was that?!" Asked one of the slayers. Kaomi got to her feet. "I don't know!" Just then the Crusade anchored on to the Vione and Allen and his crew began to attack. "Where's lord Dilandau?" Asked Gatti. "I don't know." Said Dallet. "We can't act without his orders! Let's split up to find him." Replied Gatti. The dragon slayers then split up to find Dilandau. "Right!"  
  
Shesta spotted Allen who was trying to find Van. "Scoundrel!" Shesta charged Allen who simply knocked Shesta's sword out of his hands and forced the dumbfounded boy to show him where Van was. After Allen had freed Van he entered the anchorage.  
  
Folken stood above Van on a cat walk. "Van."  
  
Van looked up at Folken. "Brother!" Folken threw Van his sword.  
  
Hitomi watched from another entrance to the anchorage. "Brother? That's Vans brother?" Hitomi then remembered why she was there when she saw Dilandau sneaking up on Van from behind a thick cloud of smoke. "Van, behind you!"  
  
Dilandau charged towards Van, Van quickly spun around to block Dilandau's attack. Van drew his sword just as Dilandau started to strike Van's sword repeatedly.  
  
"I should have killed you when I had the chance! I hate your guts! I hate you! I can't stand you!"  
  
Suddenly Dilandau heard the sound of ripping flesh and a sudden stinging sensation on his right cheek. Blood dripped down his face as he looked in horror at the large cut. Kaomi heard Dilandau scream and came running into the anchorage. Kaomi looked over at Dilandau who was on his knees grasping his bleeding face.  
  
"M-my f-face! My f-face!"  
  
Kaomi scowled as she saw Van and Allen running towards the crusade. "Scoundrels!"  
  
Kaomi charged Van who stood looking at her dumbfounded. Allen jumped in front of Van and blocked her attack. "Go! I'll hold off this one!" Van hesitated then ran to the crusade. Allen then managed to push Kaomi to the ground and run to the crusade.  
  
Van looked down from the crusade at the girl with blonde hair sitting on the ground looking up at him. She looked like...no it couldn't be. "All this excitement must be getting to my head."  
  
Dilandau stood at the edge of the anchorage watching the crusade fly off. "H-how dare you damage my beautiful f-face!"  
  
Episode 6  
  
Later that day Kaomi was walking through the anchorage when she noticed something. When Van had cut Dilandau's face he had also cut a little bit of his hair too. Kaomi picked up some of the hair from the ground and looked at the silvery hairs curiously.  
  
Meanwhile Dilandau was sitting in his chamber pawing at his wound. "My cheek is throbbing... it stings!... it stings!... it stings!"  
  
"Lord Dilandau, perhaps you shouldn't touch your wound like that."  
  
Dilandau looked up at Gatti and shot him a look of anger and disbelief. "What?" Dilandau punched Gatti in the face and picked him up by the collar. "You don't understand the pain I'm in, do you?!" Dilandau threw Gatti to the ground. "My face... he cut my beautiful face..."  
  
Just then Shesta came into the room. "Lord Dilandau!"  
  
Dilandau looked at Shesta with an angered look still on his face. "What now?!"  
  
"Folken he... he's been spotted talking with Van."  
  
Dilandau's angry look disappeared. "Where?"  
  
"On a bridge at the east harbor."  
  
"We have a clear view of that harbor from here, don't we."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Dilandau smiled to himself devilishly then left the room. Shesta followed Dilandau down the hall towards the anchorage. "Lord Dilandau what are you doing?" They passed Kaomi who was coming back from the anchorage. "What's going on Shesta?" Shesta ignored Kaomi as they entered the anchorage. Dilandau climbed into his alseides and headed for the anchorage door. Shesta and Kaomi ran along the cat walk trying to keep up with Dilandau.  
  
"Wait! Lord Dilandau, Folken ordered us not to leave the anchorage!"  
  
Dilandau stood at the edge of the anchorage. "Who said anything about leaving the Vione!" Dilandau aimed his crima claw at Van's head. "Van..."  
  
Shesta turned to explain to Kaomi. "He's setting his energist to maximum to shoot out a crima claw at Van!"  
  
Dilandau readied his claw... "Bye, bye, Van!" then fired. "Reach him my claw! Tare him to pieces!"  
  
Van looked up to see something shiny coming towards him.  
  
"Van! Look out!" Hitomi came and pushed Van out of the way of the crima claw.  
  
Dilandau was so furious that he didn't notice that he had badly damaged his alseides.  
  
"Lord Dilandau!"  
  
Dilandau suddenly noticed that the liquid metal in his guymelef was bubbling. "What?!" His alseides fell to it's knees as it's arms fell off and he jumped out.  
  
"Lord Dilandau, are you alright!"  
  
Dilandau glared at Shesta for asking him a dumb question. "That women!"  
  
Episode 7  
  
Later that night Dilandau lay in his bed unable to sleep. He got out of bed and started to walk down the hall when he noticed that Kaomi's door was open. Dilandau walked over and stood in Kaomi's doorway.  
  
Kaomi was wide awake lying on her bed. She turned her head slightly to look at Dilandau. "I see I'm not the only one who can't sleep."  
  
Dilandau smiled slightly. "I've got some unfinished business to attend to."  
  
Kaomi sat up. "That sounds like a battle to me! Mind if I come along, sir?"  
  
Dilandau turned to leave. "I'd prefer that you stay here besides I think I can handle one amateur fighter!"  
  
"Yes sir." Kaomi followed Dilandau and watched him leave the Vione.  
  
Meanwhile Folken had found out that Escaflowne was spotted in Asturia.  
  
Folken turned to the solider beside him. "Wake Dilandau."  
  
"Um... that won't be necessary."  
  
Dilandau was already on his way to Asturia to get his revenge. "Just you wait, Van!"  
  
"I didn't know you were such a light sleeper Dilandau."  
  
"Oh, I'm still dreaming. He's here! He's in my dream."  
  
"That's an urban area. Don't involve the citizenry."  
  
"I'll see what I can do."  
  
Meanwhile Van climbed out of the canal after saving Hitomi.  
  
Dilandau spotted Van. "Found him!" Dilandau landed and began to attack Van. "Van!"  
  
Dilandau began to fire his flame thrower. Van managed to move out of the way. "What the..."  
  
"Hey, wait for me!" Dilandau followed Van deeper into the city and began to burn it more. "BURN!"  
  
Van looked in horror at the burning city. It was just like in Fanelia! People trying to run from the flaming houses, people were covering their mouths from the smoke and the screaming. The screaming was the worst part.  
  
Dilandau walked out from the flames towards Van. "You can't get away this time!"  
  
"Stop it! We can't fight here!"  
  
"Hey, it's your fault. The city's on fire because of you! My cheek is throbbing because of you! So die!" Dilandau fired at Van but before it hit him he transformed Escaflowne into dragon form and started to fly away. Dilandau turned around to follow him but found that Allen was blocking the way.  
  
"Dilandau! If you try to do any more damage to this city, you'll answer to me!"  
  
"You again, Allen Schezar...?"  
  
Meanwhile Kaomi and Folken watched the burning city from up in the Vione. "The city's on fire."  
  
"He never listens. I tell him not to involve the citizenry and he burns the city."Sigh  
  
Kaomi smiled. Folken had been very kind to her ever since they met. She felt like she could trust him with anything but just like with Dilandau she felt like she had met Folken before.  
  
Finally my second chapter is done! Next chapter is soon to come! Yay!!!! Thanks for reading and please review! =.= 


	3. Fatal wound

Yes I have finally finished the third chapter! Sorry it took so long but I'm a very lazy person. O.o Anyway this chapter is one of the more confusing ones but never fear everything you don't understand will be explained in the coming chapter... or so.

Disclaimer:

Gatti: Ahem. LS dose not I repeat dose NOT own the rights to Escaflowne.

LS: Thank you Gatti for pointing out the obvious... as usual. -.-;

The Blood Stained Mind of a Blackened Heart Ch 3: Fatal wound

Episode 9

It was late evening. The sun had long since set, the sky was clear and full of stars. Miguel and Gatti were sitting in the dining room unable to sleep when Kaomi came into the room.

"Hello Kaomi! I was just talking about how I'm going on my first dragon hunt soon!"

Gatti looked up from the book he was reading. "You're such a show off Miguel!"

Miguel looked at Gatti who had continued reading. "You're just jealous that I'm going and you're not!"

"I'm glad that I'm not going! I can finally get some time to myself." Said Gatti as he left the room.

"Kaomi, do you ever wonder what life would be like if you never became a dragon slayer?"

Kaomi was shocked. "What do you mean?"

"You know do you ever wonder what it's like back home?"

Kaomi smiled softly then looked down at her feet. "Well right now the Vione is my home! I don't know who my family is or where I come from."

"I'm sorry for bringing it up."

Kaomi looked back up at Miguel. "If you don't mind me asking, where are you from?"

"Well I was born just outside of Asturia and enrolled in the Zaibach army shortly after my mother passed away."

Just then Dallet rushed into the room. "The dragon has been spotted!"

The three quickly left the room, launched their alseides and flew over the forest.

Meanwhile Van, Hitomi and Merle were walking through the forest towards Freid.

"Wait Van."

"What is it?"

"I have a bad feeling about this. I don't know what it is, but..."

While flying over the forest Dilandau spotted something. "Is that them?" Dilandau and the dragon slayers landed around Escaflowne and deployed their stealth cloaks.

Hitomi could hear trees being broken as the invisible giants came closer. "They're here... I know they're here. Where... where are they?" Hitomi closed her eyes and concentrated. She could see where the giants were.

"Van, dead ahead!"

Shesta fired but Van dogged the flames.

"Van, to your right!"

Van turned and quickly blocked Miguel's crima claw.

"Van, behind you!"

Van spun around and blocked Dallet's fire.

Dilandau was starting to get irritated. "What're you doing? You're missing!"

"I'm aiming at him, but..."

Miguel interrupted Shesta. "It's almost as if he can see us, somehow.

"Stop spouting nonsense! Just hit him! But try not to kill him, okay?"

"Van, dead ahead!"

Van dogged Dilandau's flames and began to run.

"Don't let him get away!" Dilandau and the dragon slayers followed.

Van ran until he came across a small river. "A river? Perfect! Hitomi, Merle jump off."

Hitomi and Merle jumped off of escaflowne before Van went into the middle of the river. Dilandau and the dragon slayers surrounded Van.

"They fell for it... turning invisible won't do them any good here. And if I can see them..."

"Clever..." Dilandau charged Van.

Van blocked his attack and managed to push him to the ground. Van raised his sword ready to charge. Kaomi saw Shesta sneak up behind Van and ready his crima claw unfortunately so did Hitomi. "Van, behind you!"

Van moved out of the way just before Shesta's crima claw hit him and the claw was now heading strait for Dilandau! Suddenly Kaomi jumped directly into the path of the claw, it plunged into her stomach and out the other side. The claw stopped a foot or two away from Dilandau's head. Shesta quickly pulled the claw back and Kaomi stumbled forward.

"M-master Dilandau, a-are you okay?"

Dilandau was still in shock but still managed to say something. "Yes."

Kaomi let out a sigh of relief before falling back onto the shore.

"Kaomi? ... Kaomi? ...Kaomi!" Dilandau called to Kaomi but there was no answer.

Hitomi and Merle had been watching from the sidelines. "Yah! Lord Van killed one of them!" Merle seemed happy about what had happened unfortunately Hitomi didn't share her enthusiasm. Her bad feeling had gotten worse and she didn't know why.

Dilandau stood up and violently attacked Van. "Bastard!"

Dilandau and Vans swords locked and Dilandau's liquid metal sword rapped around Vans. Suddenly all the dragon slayers surrounded Van and pinned their crima claws on him enabling him from moving.

Hitomi put her hands together and prayed. "Someone help Van ...please!"

Then out of nowhere Allen came down and pushed the dragon slayers away from Van.

"Allen!" Dilandau diverted his attention to Allen now.

While Dilandau was fighting Allen, Miguel ran up to attack Van who easily cut off the arm of his alseides and pushed him down onto the shore.

"Miguel!" Dilandau fired at Van who blocked them but now one of the claws was heading for Hitomi. Acting on impulse Allen jumped in the way of the claw and blocked it with his body.

"I got careless..."

Folken interrupted the heated battle. "That's enough. Fall back, Dilandau! Some ships from Freid are approaching. If we're spotted, they might catch wind of our plan."

"I'm not leaving until I get my revenge!"

"That's an order!"

Dilandau pushed Van away and flew back to the vione with the dragon slayers.

Episode 10

Later that night Gatti walked into the dining room to find all of the dragon slayers sitting at one of the tables with grim looks on their faces but Miguel and Kaomi weren't there. Gatti could feel the sorrow in the air as he came closer to the dragon slayers. "What happened?"

Dallet looked to the other slayers then stood up and told Gatti what had happened on the last dragon hunt.

"What!" Gatti quickly looked to Shesta and then down at his feet. "They're gone... both Miguel and Kaomi are gone."

"Well Miguel is probably just been captured."

"How's lord Dilandau taking it?"

"Not well."

Dilandau was sitting in his throne room holding an empty glass of wine. The bottle of wine beside his throne hadn't been opened. He was in no mood for drinking. He felt as if Gaia itself had stopped turning.

Just then Shesta came into the room. "You wanted to see me sir?"

Dilandau suddenly felt full of rage at the sound of Shesta's quiet and timid voice. Dilandau stood up, picked Shesta up by the collar and slapped him repeatedly. Finally Dilandau threw Shesta to the ground and motioned for him to leave. Dilandau sat back down on his throne as Shesta scurried out of the room. He stared at the empty glass in his hand.

Suddenly a sweet and innocent voice filled his ears. "I'll never forget you..."

Finally a tear that Dilandau had been holding back rolled down his scared cheek. For the first time Dilandau felt remorse.

"I'll never forget you..."

It was the next day and the sun was beginning to set. Folken and Dilandau were talking in Folken's room.

"The dragon has fled to Freid."

"Do tell."

"Along with their prisoner."

"And what about Kaomi?"

"We retrieved her alseides but we found it to be empty."

"What?!"

"A blood trail was found leading into the forest but stopped only twenty feet away from her guymelef."

"So she might still be alive!?"

"Yes. That is a possibility but she might have been captured as well."

Dilandau felt a sense of relief. "There's nothing to worry about. Miguel and Kaomi are two of my men. They'd sooner die than talk."

"Perhaps. But Freid has Plaktu."

"Who's that?"

Later that night Kaomi stumbled through the forest, clinging onto trees in an attempt to keep herself from falling down. She managed to free herself from her destroyed alseides and now wandered through the forest in hope of finding medical help. Kaomi's strength was leaving her. Finally Kaomi collapsed in the middle of a small clearing. Kaomi lay in the clearing staring up at the beautiful night sky. Her wound didn't hurt much so her mind was on other things. A soft breeze rustled the leaves on the trees and swayed the lush green grass on the forest floor. Just then Kaomi noticed something beside her head. It looked like a single dark purple rose but it didn't grow from a bush like normal roses.

"A violet rose! It was mother's favorite flower." Kaomi picked the flower and held it close to her heart. "It's the only thing I remember about my past."

Episode 11

Another day had passed and it was night as Zongi made his way through the forest. Zongi had retrieved information about Hitomi and was going to meet Dilandau and tell him what he had learned. Suddenly Zongi noticed out of the corner of his eye a person lying in a small clearing. Zongi stopped and went closer to investigate. Zongi recognized that she was a Zaibach solider by her clothing. She was badly injured but still alive.

"This is the girl lord Folken speaks of! He will be very pleased if I bring her back to him!"

Zongi picked her up but before he left he looked up to see the trees closing in on him. He quickly shook his head and it stopped. "Now I'm seeing things..."

Zongi reported back to Dilandau at a tower not to far from Freid.

"A woman from the mystic moon?"

"Yes. She is a horrible woman who sees the unseen and knows the past and future."

"Sees the unseen and knows the future...? I get it now..." Dilandau remembered all of the encounters with that girl. "That explains what happened then... and then...and that time, too... that girl... she's responsible for this!" Dilandau pawed at his scared cheek. "And for..." Dilandau looked at Kaomi who was lying on his guymelefs arm. "Well done, Zongi."

"I humbly accept your kind praise."

Dilandau climbed into his alseides. "Now accept your reward."

Liquid metal began to slowly wrap around Zongi. "What are you doing, lord Dilandau?"

"You killed Miguel."

"I was doing my duty!"

"That was horrible, what you did to him. That's why I hate you doppelgangers."

"Dilandau! Lord Folken!"

The liquid metal rapped around him then quickly crushed him. Just then Escaflowne flew overhead.

"Escaflowne! This is my lucky day! Shesta! Gatti!"

Shesta and Gatti fired at Van from the forest but he dogged them and pulled out his sword. Van flew down and sliced off Dilandau's arm and pushed him down the tower stairs. Gatti managed to catch Kaomi before she hit the ground.

As Dilandau slid down the tower stairs he spotted Hitomi. "It's her! It's that bitch from the mystic moon!"

Van flew by and sliced off Shesta's right arm and knocked Gatti into the wall.

Dilandau stood up and attacked Van. Van blocked Dilandau's sword only inches from Hitomi's head.

"You! You're the one who keeps getting in my way!"

Van bashed Escaflowne's head down on Dilandau's and flew away.

"You're not getting away from me!" Dilandau tried to go after Van but his guymelef was too badly damaged to fly. "Coward!

.................................................................................................................................................

I know it doesn't make sense right now so please don't tell me things like "How can she survive after being hurt like that!?" The next chapter will explain everything. The reason I say this is because I really don't want to have reviews that point out the painfully obvious! I want reviews that tell me what you the reader thought of my story because I really need some inspiration to keep me writing so that I can get better and someday be a famous writer! Now do you see why I need you to R&R?


	4. Farewell

This chapter is one of the shortest and in my opinion the saddest. :( So to make up for the shortness I'm going to write a nice long disclaimer! :) p.s. I know I spelled dodged and Gaea wrong in the last chapter. Forgive me I'm dyslexic and my spell check doesn't help with those kind of mistakes. :(

Disclaimer:

LS is standing in the anime and manga museum, looking at a glass box with the rights to escaflowne in it.

Suddenly a little devil appears on LS's left shoulder. "Come on, take it! You know you want to!"

LS looks to other shoulder. "Hey, where's the other guy?"

An angle wearing a devil costume appears on the left side beside the devil. "Go on, take it!"

"Aren't you suppose to tell me NOT to do bad things?!"

"I did try that for a couple years but I figured if you can't beat um join um!"

"Works for me!" LS lifts up glass box and grabs the paper with the rights to escaflowne on it. "Yes it's mine! It's finally mine!"

Suddenly Van swings down on a vine and grabs the rights. "Me Van, king of Fanelia!"

"Nooooooo! Well I guess I just don't own the rights to escaflowne!" :(

The Blood Stained Mind of a Blackened Heart: Ch 4 Farewell

Episode 12

Up in the Vione Dilandau stood outside of the operating room. Finally a surgeon came out of the room and whispered something in Dilandau's ear.

"What?!" Dilandau barged into the operating room.

Kaomi lay on the operating table. She was already knocked out from the anesthetic. Dilandau walked up to the table and to his disbelief found that Kaomi's stomach was untouched. There were no wounds, no stitches and no scars.

"What is this?!"

Just then Folken came into the room.

"Folken, there's something wrong going on here!"

"I know. Let me explain." Folken and Dilandau both left the room and went back to Folken's room.

"She's what?!"

"Part shadow demon."

"But didn't all the shadow demons die out years ago?"

"Yes. She is the last."

"Shadow demons can regenerate, can't they?"

"Yes they can. That's why she's still alive."

Hours past, the anesthetic had worn off and Kaomi opened her eyes. Everything was blurry but she could make out a dark figure standing over her. It was Dilandau.

Kaomi quickly sat up. "I can explain..."

"No need. Folken told me everything."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"All that matters is that you're alive. You showed real loyalty out there..." Dilandau placed his hand on Kaomi's. "No more than loyalty! I'm afraid I have to leave for battle." Mentioning battle reminded Dilandau of something else. "Um about Miguel..." Dilandau quickly explained Miguel's death to Kaomi.

Kaomi suddenly felt a new hatred for doppelgangers.

"It will be a while before the drowsiness wares off so try and get some rest. Oh and by the way I left you a new uniform." Dilandau pointed to some clothing on a chair by the door then left the room.

Kaomi woke up a few hours later feeling well rested and ready for battle. She got out of bed and walked over to the chair with her new uniform on it. As she put the jacket on she noticed that it was different from the standard blue uniform. It was all black except for a green half sphere emerald on each shoulder pad.

Kaomi left her room and began to walk down the hall when she saw Folken turn the corner.

"Hello Kaomi. Are you well enough for battle?"

"Yes sir."

"That's good. Your guymelef is too damaged to fight at the moment so I'm going to have to send you on foot. You'll be given a bow and some arrows and I'll have someone bring you down to the battle field."

"Yes sir."

Episode 13

Kaomi stood her post, shooting any of Freids soldiers that came too close which didn't happen too often. Then Kaomi noticed something red out of the corner of her eye. Kaomi turned her head slightly to see Dilandau's alseides striking down another guymelef.

"Out of my way peasant!"

Kaomi watched as Dilandau knocked the duke to the ground then began to fight Allen.

"I am Mahad dar Freid!"

Kaomi diverted her attention to the Duke who was standing in plain view with his sword in the air.

"If it's glory you want, face me!"

Kaomi aimed her bow and arrow.

"I am the Duke of Freid!"

Kaomi fired her bow and the duke fell. It looked like she wasn't the only one who noticed the duke, there were several other arrows in the duke's chest and back.

"Dilandau. The dragon slayers are to fall back. Duke Freid is dead. This battle is over. Your job can wait."

"Damn it. I'll have my fun later!"

Up in the Vione Kaomi was met by Dilandau in the anchorage.

"I see you're wearing your new uniform."

"It's wonderful, thank you!"

"I have one more gift for you." Dilandau turned Kaomi around so that she was facing a brand new completely black alseides. Kaomi looked up at her new guymelef in aw.

"Welcome to second in command!"

"This is amazing! I can't believe you're doing this for me!"

"Well you did save my life! Of course this is nothing compared to that."

Later that day Kaomi was leaning on a railing and looking out over the edge of the anchorage. Dilandau came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Dilandau placed his head on her shoulder and kissed her cheek. "It's a beautiful view. Is it not?"

Kaomi placed her hands on his and kissed him back. "It is."

Dilandau and Kaomi looked over the horizon at the grassy hills, the bright blue sky and the occasional puffy cloud, blissfully unaware of the horrors that were soon to come.

"It's even more beautiful at night."

Just then Gatti came running into the anchorage. "Lord Dilandau, the ship that carries the dragon on it has been spotted!"

In a matter of minuets all of the dragon slayers were departing in their alseides.

Episode 14

Van landed escaflowne in the middle of an open field. One by one the dragon slayers landed around him.

Dilandau and Kaomi landed in front. "Okay, people, the dragon hunt ends today."

"I'm going to end this myself. Escaflowne, give me strength!"

"Attack!"

But Van had started his rampage before any of the dragon slayers could get close. Van sliced through Gumiel and smashed in Gatti's head.

"Damn, he's fast! Stealth cloaks!" All the dragon slayers quickly put their stealth cloaks on.

Van looked around a bit. "I can see them... I can see them!" With no hesitation Van continued his merciless rampage. "This is for Duke Freid!"

Dallet tried to stop Van by putting his shield up but Van's sword plunged right through.

"This is for Balgus!" Van slashed through another guymelef and then Viole.

Dilandau stood; sweat dripping down his face, horrified at what was happening. Kaomi also stood in terror, listening to the screams of her friends as they were slaughtered.

"W-what's happening?"

"Flank him!"

"What is he?"

"Shesta!" Kaomi noticed Van charging towards Shesta and attempted to shove Van away. Unfortunately Van's sword still hit Shesta's side.

"Ack! M-master Dilandau..." Shesta's guymelef fell to the ground.

Van turned around to see who pushed him and knocked Kaomi into the side off a cliff, then turned to face Dilandau.

Beads of sweat rolled down Dilandau's face as he franticly looked around for his dragon slayers. "Gatti? Shesta? Dallet! What is he...?!

Kaomi climbed out the wreckage that was once her alseides and ran over to Shesta. "Shesta? Shesta!" Kaomi managed to open Shesta's alseides and pull him out. He was unconscious and had a large and deep cut on his side. Kaomi removed Shesta's jacket and wrapped it around the wound to slow the bleeding. Kaomi put Shesta on her back and looked up at Van and Dilandau.

"Stay away!" Dilandau panicked and fired all of his crima claws at Van. All of which missed except for one that scratched Van's face.

"And this is for Fanelia... prepare to die!" Van raised his sword and charged.

"NO!"

Suddenly escaflowne just stopped. Escaflowne stood motionless for a few seconds, then its exterior turned pitch black and fell to the ground. Dilandau quickly picked up Kaomi and Shesta and flew back to the Vione, looking back on what was once a threat.

LS: It's so sad... all the dragon slayers are dead. :( On to better news! This is news you've all been waiting for! The next chapter you find out who Kaomi is! Oh boy! So please R&R! :)


	5. A Far Cry

I'm so very sorry that it's late but I started school right on the week I started this chapter. XP I think I might be getting a cold too but enough of my excuses. ONWARD!

Disclaimer:

LS and Shesta are sitting on a couch both crying.

Shesta: Why are you crying? Sniffle.

LS: I'm crying because I don't own Escaflowne! Why are you crying?

Shesta: I'm crying because I lost my rubber ducky!

LS: ..........

The Blood Stained Mind of a Blackened Heart: Ch 5 A Far Cry

Episode 15

Up in the Vione Dilandau set Kaomi and Shesta down. Kaomi who still had Shesta on her back ran out of the anchorage and to the infirmary. Dilandau climbed out of his alseides and waited for Kaomi's return. Ten minuets past and Kaomi came back into the anchorage. Her head hung low and she was walking slowly.

Dilandau could tell that something was wrong. "What happened?"

"It's Shesta. They say his chances of surviving are minimal."

Dilandau comforted Kaomi. It was the least he could do.

Just then Folken came into the room. "Lord Dornkirk wishes to speak with you."

Dilandau had a feeling that this was not going to be a very pleasant conversation. Both Kaomi and Dilandau followed Folken to a dark room. In the middle of the room was a huge screen with Dornkirk's face on it.

"Kaomi, it is time that I tell you about your past. You were born in a small town called Fanelia. You had two brothers, Folken and your twin brother Van Fanel."

"What?!" Kaomi and Dilandau looked up at the screen horrorstruck.

"Yes you were born into Fanelia's royal family."

"No! That's not true! You're lying!" Kaomi clenched her head as memories of her playing with her brothers flooded into her head. "No!" Kaomi ran out of the room.

"Kaomi!" Dilandau, still in shock instinctively ran after her.

Kaomi stopped running when she came into the anchorage. She walked up to the railing at the edge of the anchorage and looked down.

Finally Dilandau ran into the anchorage but stopped when he saw Kaomi standing on the railing. "Kaomi!"

Kaomi spread her arms and without even glance back at Dilandau she let herself fall off the edge.

"Kaomi!" Dilandau ran over to the railing but when he looked over the edge he didn't see anything. Suddenly a black feather floated down in front of his face. Dilandau looked up to see black feathers falling all around him.

Later that day Dilandau stood at the edge of the anchorage holding a single red rose. "They're all incompetent, Guimel... Dallet... Shesta... Gatti... Viole... where's the glory in dying in a fight like that?" Dilandau tossed his rose over the edge. Suddenly Dilandau had a vision of a little girl crying. He grasped the railing and fell to his knees. "What the..."

The little girl's cries filled his head. "Don't leave me alone!"

"Alone..." Dilandau suddenly felt ill and placed his hand over his mouth before passing out and falling to the ground.

Night fall came. Kaomi sat on top of the Vione and watched as the sun disappeared behind the grassy hills. In her hand she held a wilted violet rose.

"I'm a coward! I can't even kill myself. Who am I kidding? I can't kill myself now! Besides I can't stand the thought of leaving Dilandau alone. Looks like my life is heading in the same direction as this flower." Kaomi took one last look at the dead rose then threw it over the edge.

Episode 16

Kaomi stood in the corner of a dimly lit room. She watched in horror as Dilandau struggled desperately to break free from the straps that held him down to a metal table, surrounded by men in black robes.

"Shesta! Gatti! Dallet! Where are you?! Don't leave me alone!"

One of the men bent over and pulled out a needle. Tears streamed down Kaomi's face. She couldn't stand to watch anymore and left the room. Kaomi walked down the hall and entered the infirmary. She closed the door and sat next to Shesta's bed. Shesta opened his eyes and looked up at her.

"Oh! I'm sorry. Did I wake you?"

"No. The screaming woke me."

Shesta looked up at the teary eyed girl then handed her a handkerchief.

"Thank you Shesta, you're like a brother to me!"

"But I'm not. Van is."

"What? Oh... So you know."

"Yes, and I think Van should know too!"

Kaomi smiled. "Since when have you stood up to soldiers of higher rank?"

"Since I learned that I was going to die."

"Don't say that! If you believe that you'll die than you have no chance!"

Looked up at her and smiled. "I'll remember that."

Meanwhile on the Crusade, everyone sat around and listened to Drydan read from Allen's father's journal.

Suddenly Gadith's voice came from the ships intercom. "Sarge! A Zaibach guymelef is coming towards the ship!"

Van, Hitomi and Allen rushed into the anchorage but it was too late. A black guymelef had already landed inside. Van took a step back and clenched his sword tightly.

Kaomi jumped out of her guymelef and walked up to Van. "I didn't come to fight!"

"How do I know that's true!?"

"I have no weapons!"

Van looked her up and down then loosened his grip on his sword. "If you're not here to fight than what do you want?!"

"It's me, your sister! Kaomi!"

"What!? That's not true! You're lying!"

"I knew you'd say something like that. Here I'll show you that I'm not lying." Kaomi removed her jacket and turned around. Suddenly a pair of huge black wings sprouted from her back.

"Sister... why are your wings black?"

Van, Hitomi and Allen sat down and listened to Kaomi.

"So you've been turned into a shadow demon."

"Yes."

"How?"

"I don't know. I wasn't told that much."

Hitomi looked around at the three as they thought in silence. "What's a Shadow demon?"

"A monster." The three turned and looked at Allen. "Shadow demons resemble humans only they have pitch black skin, claws, fangs and glowing red eyes. Shadow demons are also heartless, solitary creatures that will mercilessly kill anything and everything that gets in its way. Most of the time it was humans that got in there way so shadow demons were slaughtered into extinction eleven years ago.

"I have one more question for you, Kaomi."

Kaomi looked at Van as if to ask him what his question was.

"Why... Why did you join Zaibach?!"

"Up until a few days ago I didn't even know who my parents were!"

"You mean you didn't remember anything about your past?!"

Kaomi nodded her head. "All I remembered was mother's favorite flower..."

Van and Kaomi spoke in unison. "The violet rose."

Once again Gadeth's voice rang through the intercom. "Sarge! We have entered the mystic valley!"

All four of them rushed to the front of the ship.

"This is the mystic valley?"

Everyone looked down at the frozen wasteland below.

"There's nothing down there..."

"What? That's impossible..." Drydan looked down at the journal.

"What's wrong?"

"A page has been torn out!"

"Sarge! It's a Zaibach floating fortress!"

"What?!"

Everyone looked out the window to see the Vione appear in the sky and see Naria and Eriya fly above them.

"Damn! They got above us!"

"Are they trying to force us down?"

Hitomi put her hands together and prayed. "Grandma... show us the mystic valley. Please, show it to us... please, grandma..."

Suddenly a beam of light came down and carried the crusade away, knocking Naria and Eriya away in the process.

Episode 17

The crusade crew soon found that they were now flying over plant life covered ruins of a city.

"That's... the mystic valley."

"Right. The lost capital of Atlantis."

Suddenly Hitomi vanished.

"Hitomi!" Allen stepped forward and disappeared.

"Allen!" Van too stepped forward and was gone.

"Van!" Kaomi took a step forward and like the other vanished.

Hitomi stood amongst the ruins that were once Atlantis. "I've seen this place before. Right... this is the place I saw in the vision I had when Van almost died."

Van opened his eyes and found himself standing in the ruins of a city he once called home. "Where am I? Fanelia!"

A white feather floated down in front of him. Van turned around. "Mother! I want to ask you something... something about Kaomi."

"Van, let me show you something."

Suddenly the ruble around Van began to rebuild itself. Van stood in front of the palace and looked over to see a little girl standing beside him holding a bouquet of Violet roses, waiting anxiously for her brothers to return. Van recognized the girl as Kaomi from eleven years ago.

A red and black butterfly fluttered by Vans face and landed on the Kaomi's bouquet.

"Ooo! Prettyful!"

The butterfly flew off of the bouquet and began to flutter through the streets of Fanelia and Kaomi curiously followed it. She followed the butterfly until she came to the city gates. She looked up at the towering doors and found them to be slightly open. She squeezed through the gates and dropped the bouquet in the process. Kaomi came out the other side of the gate and into a huge field of Violet roses. Kaomi wandered through the field until she noticed that she had dropped her bouquet and began picking a new one. Soon after Kaomi started picking a new bouquet the butterfly she had been following landed on the tip her nose. She smiled.

Suddenly a shadow loomed over the young girl and the butterfly flew away. Kaomi slowly turned around. "Father..."

"But it was not her father who made the shadow. After you and your brother came home and told me that Kaomi was not standing in front of the palace I went to look for her."

Van saw his mother come out of the city gates and into the field. "Kaomi! Kaomi?!"

"The whole city searched for her but all that was found was the bouquet that she was holding and a single shoe found in the field. A few days after your sister disappeared all of the flowers and grass in that field died and haven't grown back since."

Meanwhile present day Kaomi found herself standing in darkness. "Where am I?" Kaomi looked around the darkness and spotted a ghostly figure walking towards her. "Gatti? Gatti!" Several other figures came out of the darkness. "Dallet! Guimel! Viole! Miguel! But you're all..."

"Dead? Yes but we're still here!" Gatti put his hand over Kaomi's heart then held her hand.

One by one the dragon slayers put their hands on hers. "We're here for you!"

"We are all here for you!"

"No matter what!"

A tear rolled down Kaomi's face. "Thank you." Kaomi closed her eyes and felt as if she was falling, she felt the dragon slayers let go of her hand, at that moment her eyes snapped open. She found herself looking up at a blue sky and lying next to a fountain.

"Lady Kaomi!"

"Huh... oh it's you cat girl." Kaomi stood up and a wonderful feeling came over her. She no longer felt alone.

Suddenly a pillar of light came down. Naria and Eriya appeared in the middle of the city.

Escaflowne appeared in front of Naria and Eriya.

"Van!"

Escaflowne stepped forward and raised its sword and at that moment everyone was engulfed in a bright light and carried away.

Kaomi, Van, Hitomi and the crusade crew found themselves back in the barren waist land. Van opened Escaflowne and he was about to climb down when he saw his mother in front of him.

"The power of Atlantis mustn't be reawakened."

Hitomi stared up in aw at the beautiful women. "Van's mother."

Merle looked around curiously. "Where?"

"Don't forget it Van. It's your will that determines Gaea's future. Don't forget it Van." Van's mother gave Van a green energist and disappeared.

Van climbed down from Escaflowne, Ran over to Kaomi and wrapped his arms around her. "I can't even begin to tell you how glad I am that you're alive! After this war is over we can go back and rebuild Fanelia. Your new life starts today."

Kaomi freed herself from Vans grasp. "I can't."

"Why?"

"I have to go back. Master Dilandau needs me."

"You're going back to that horrible place, to that horrible person!?"

"He needs me! I'm all he has left ever since you killed the dragon slayers! If I went with you now he would be left alone." Kaomi went into the crusade and into the anchorage.

"You're crazy if that's the only reason you're going!"

Kaomi climbed up her guymelef and looked down at Van. "Well I guess love makes you do crazy things." Kaomi gave a silent goodbye and began to fly away.

Van ran out of the crusade and climbed Escaflowne but he, Hitomi and Allen were once again picked up by a beam of light before he could even get inside.

LS: So now you know who Kaomi is but don't stop reading because there's more about her past to come! P.s. Prettyful was a word I "borrowed" from my cousin. :p


	6. Devils revenge

Sorry it's late... again! I really don't have an excuse this time. All I can say is that the next chapter will (Hopefully) get done much sooner! :)

Disclaimer:

LS: (Sighs)

Miguel: What's wrong?

LS: I don't have an idea for a disclaimer for the next chapter of my fanfic.

Miguel: Well how about this!

Miguel picks up a rock and whips it at Shesta's head. Shesta falls to the floor and lies motionless.

LS: ... Besides the fact that you might have just killed Shesta, what you did had nothing to do with me not owning Escaflowne!

Miguel: You don't own Escaflowne?

LS: No I don't own Escaflowne!

(Shesta was not hurt in the making of this disclaimer... well not enough that anyone really cared.)

The Blood Stained Mind of a Blackened Heart: Ch 6 Devils Revenge

Episode 18

Folken greeted Kaomi in the anchorage as she climbed out of her alseides.

"Kaomi, I have to tell you something."

"Can it wait? I have to see Shesta!"

"About Shesta... I'm afraid he passed away only minuets before you returned."

Kaomi lowered her head and clenched her hands into fists. Droplets fell from her eyes and to the floor beneath her feet. "You knew Van was my brother all along. Didn't you?!"

"Yes. I did."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? This all could have been avoided if you had told me sooner!"

"I'm sorry. I can't change the past... but what I can do is make the present better! I'm sending you to the Delate so that you can be with Dilandau when he recovers."

"But don't you need me to fight?"

"Naria and Eyria will handle it. Now go pack your things, you'll be leaving soon."

Episode 19

Kaomi entered the Delate's anchorage. It was bigger than the Vione's but she still felt at home.

"Did you have a good trip?"

Kaomi turned to face the entrance of the anchorage. A smile spread across her face. "Jajuka!" Kaomi ran up to Jajuka and wrapped her arms around him.

"Kaomi, you remember me!"

"How could I forget?!"

"You must be tired from your trip. I'll show you your room."

Episode 20

Kaomi sat in a tree in the garden playing a Fanelian lullaby on a small flute. Unaware that someone was watching her. Kaomi finished her song. She could hear someone clapping behind her.

She turned around to see a girl with very light short blonde hair and in a blue dress standing on the ground behind her. "Oh! I was unaware that I had an audience."

"That was a very lovely song."

Kaomi jumped down from the tree and walked over to the girl. "I'm glad you liked it. My name is Kaomi."

"Celena."

"Do you want me to play more?"

Celena replied with a nod.

Kaomi sat down at the base of the tree with Celena and began to play. There was something about Celena and the tree that put her at ease. It was almost... magical.

Meanwhile a wedding was going on and a battle was soon to follow.

Episode 23

A battle had occurred during princess Millerna and Drydan's wedding leading to a damaged city and the destruction of the Vione. Folken decided to join Van in defeating Zaibach.

Night had fallen and Kaomi was now sleeping peacefully. The door opened, a shadow creped across her bed and pair of pale lips touched her cheek.

Later that night Dilandau was sitting in a dimly lit room drinking wine. Jajuka was standing in front of him.

"Where am I?"

"The floating fortress Delate."

"Where's Shesta?"

"He's dead."

"Where's Gatti?"

"He's dead."

Dilandau's temper began to rise. "Dallet?"

"He's dead."

"Viole?"

"Dead."

"They're dead! Dead!" Dilandau stood up and furiously threw his glass of wine at Jajuka. Jajuka stood motionless covered in wine.

"Who are you?"

"I am Jajuka. I am a soldier under your command. I alone."

"Alone." Dilandau clenched his head and began to scream in anger at this word. He ripped off his shirt and fell to his knees. He soon came to his senses, stood up and put his jacket over his shoulders.

"Is my new guymelef ready?"

"Yes sir."

"I haven't fought in a long time. I'm looking forward to this."

Day light entered Kaomi's room. Making her aware that the day had begun. Kaomi crawled out of bed, got dressed and began walking down the hall. Kaomi stared at her feet as she walked down the hall still rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Thud! She had collided with someone and had fallen to the floor. "I'm so sorry I..."

Kaomi looked up to see who she had walked into. "Lord Dilandau!" Kaomi rose quickly to greet him only to have his hand meet the side of her face.

There was a moment of silence. Kaomi turned her head to look him. Dilandau looked at his hand then back at Kaomi in horror. Kaomi opened her mouth to speak but before she could he was gone.

Just then Jajuka came around the corner. "There you are Kaomi. I hope you're ready for battle."

Kaomi nodded. Of course she was in no emotional state to fight but the rest of her had been longing for the thrill of battle.

Kaomi entered the anchorage and started to climb her guymelef when she heard foot steps. She turned around to see Dilandau at the foot of her guymelef with his head hung low.

"I... I didn't mean to hurt you."

Kaomi climbed down and held him close. "I know." Kaomi knew that this was the closest thing to an apology she was going to get from Dilandau.

As the Crusade approached the harbor a floating fortress appeared in the sky. Guymelefs flew down from the fortress and landed on the harbor. Two of which were Dilandau and Kaomi.

"We're here!"

As soon as they had landed they began to set the place a blaze. It was Kaomi's first time using the flame thrower and it felt good.

As the Crusade came closer to the harbor the flames grew bigger.

"It's on fire! The harbor's on fire, sarge!"

"Gaddes, take us in! I'll go out in Scherazade."

Meanwhile Van had already flown Escaflowne out and landed it on the harbor. Suddenly Van heard maniacal laughter coming from behind a curtain of smoke, through which a red guymelef appeared.

"Who'd have thought that I'd run into you here?"

"The red guymelef..."

"It's been a while... let's play!" Dilandau fired flames at Van. "BURN!"

Van moved and the blaze just barely missed him.

"Careful now... you'll get burned." Just then Dilandau looked up to see the Scherazade come down from the Crusade.

"Allen Schezar... I hate you!"

While Dilandau and Allen fought Van was distracted by another hidden guymelef. A black guymelef emerged from the smoke and didn't hesitate to fight with Van.

"Sister, why are you doing this? You and I can end this war, together!"

"I live to serve."

Dilandau and Allen's sword locked.

"I see you're as good as ever, Allen."

Allen pushed Dilandau away.

"Damn."

"Lord Dilandau!" Jajuka came and began to fight Allen.

"Stay out of this, Jajuka!"

"But Lord Dilandau..."

Van shoved Kaomi aside as Dilandau charged through the smoke with both swords out. Van blocked Dilandau's attack.

"Nice, Van! This is great!"

"Why is this guy so blood thirsty?"

"My heart's pounding!"

Dilandau pushed Van back.

"Damn."

Dilandau lifted his sword to make the final move... "Die!" When Van, once again blocked.

"What?!"

"I won't be killed by the likes of you!"

Suddenly Escaflowne's energist began to glow. The temperature in Dilandau's guymelef began to rise, sweat dripped down his face, he felt short of breath and images of a little girl flashed through his mind.

"Jajuka! Kaomi!"

"Lord Dilandau!" Both Jajuka and Kaomi stopped what they were doing and rushed to help Dilandau. Kaomi got there first and began to fight Van.

"Get out of my way you... you monster!"

"Monster..." This word triggered something in Kaomi's head. He guymelef's temperature also began to rise and images flooded her mind, images of men in black cloaks leaning over her.

"What is it?!"

"It's some kind of... monster!"

Dilandau and kaomi both began screaming uncontrollably. Then they were surrounded by a beam of light and were carried away.

"Lord Dilandau!" Jajuka flew after the beam of light and the floating fortress faded from view.

LS: Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and...

Miguel: Can I pelt Shesta with another rock?

LS: No!

Miguel: Why not?! It's not like you need him for the rest of this fanfic or anything!

LS: I don't need you either!

Miguel: ...O.o

LS: Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please R&R! :)


	7. Eternal love

So sorry that it's, once again, late! XP although it's very late in my opinion this is my best chap yet! It's also, unfortunately, my last chap. :( But that doesn't stop you from enjoying it while it lasts!

Disclaimer:

LS enters the living room. Dilandau is sitting on the couch in front of the fire place; throwing in some papers and watching them burn.

LS: What are those?

Dilandau: Just some of you legal documents.

LS: No! That was the one that said "I own the rights to Escaflowne!"

Dilandau: You could always stick your hand in the fire and get them out!

LS: That's okay. I just remembered I have plenty of copies of it!

Dilandau: Oh, you mean these? (Throws the rest of the papers in the fire)

LS: Noooooooo! I don't own the rights to Escaflowne! (Sobs)

The Blood Stained Mind of a Blackened Heart: Ch 7 Eternal love

Episode 24

A pillar of light came down in a forest just outside of Asturia. A lone girl wandered through the forest, a pair of glowing red eyes watched her from the darkness. Soon the girl came across a familiar looking house.

Allen sat alone in a dark and almost empty sitting room. He had poured himself a glass of wine that he had no intent of drinking, his owl sat quietly on its perch next to the window.

"Father, I was ready to protect her… protect Hitomi… forever. But she left. For some reason, my heart is calm. I miss her now that she's left, of course. But I'm also happy that she's managed to return to her own world. Perhaps I… perhaps I just saw my sister Celena in Hitomi." Allen looked up to see his father sitting in the chair across from him. Then he faded.

"Father…"

The door creaked open and a young girl stood in the doorway.

"It can't be Celena!" Allen stood up and was about to walk over to Celena when something came crashing through the window. Allen fell to the ground, his owl fluttering madly around the room. He turned over and looked up to see a shadow demon looming over him. It was just as he had described. Pitch black skin and hair, fangs, claws and glowing red eyes.

The creature picked him up by the throat and raised its clawed hand ready to strike when Celena screeched. The creature's attention was immediately turned to her. It threw Allen aside and walked over to Celena. It stopped when it noticed what was around her neck. The creature reached out to it but before it cloud get close enough Allen had picked up a chair and smashed it over the creatures head and knocked it unconscious.

Kaomi opened her eyes. Her head was pounding and she was lying on the floor of a cell.

"Where am I?" Kaomi stood up and noticed Celena standing outside her cell. "Oh, it's you!"

Celena smiled, removed her necklace and handed it to Kaomi. "You wanted to see this."

It was Dilandau's dog tags. "Do you know what these are?"

Celena shook her head. Allen came down the cellar stairs. "Celena, what are you… Oh Kaomi, you're awake! I had a feeling you were the demon that broke into my home last night. Come along Celena." Allen turned and left up the cellar stairs. Celena turned to follow.

"Wait! Take this." Kaomi handed the dog tags back to Celena.

Celena smiled, put the necklace on and followed Allen up the stairs.

The sun set in the background as Celena knelt down at her mother's grave. Allen and Princess Eries stood behind her.

"So she really is Celena."

"Yes. It's been ten years, but I'd recognize my sister Celena anywhere. The poor thing doesn't remember where she's been all this time."

"She's lost her memory?"

A small white butterfly fluttered by Celena's face.

"Van is coming to pick up Kaomi later tonight. Princess Eries. Take care of my sister while I'm away fighting. You're the only one I can ask."

Celena's mouth twisted into a sinister smile and she crushed the small white butterfly.

"Very well. She's the sister of a knight Caeli. I'll take care of her at the palace."

Suddenly Celena let out an agonizing scream.

"Celena. Are you all right Celena!"

But the person at the grave was no longer Celena. Dilandau turned around. "Celena? Where am I? What am I doing here?"

"Are you a doppelganger?"

Dilandau screamed in frustration and confusion. "Jajuka! Jajuka! Jajuka!"

Jajuka threw back his guymelef's cloak to reveal himself.

"What? Princess Eries!" Allen stood in front of the princess to protect her.

"Lord Dilandau!"

"Jajuka!"

"Dilandau…? Wait, Dilandau!" But before Allen could continue Dilandau and Jajuka disappeared.

"Dilandau…" Folken turned to face Allen. "I'm sorry, but I don't know much about his past. But it seems certain that the sorcerers are behind him."

"Sorcerers!"

"Zaibach's scientists who answer only to Dornkirk himself. Rumor has it that, in order to change a person's fate, they performed experiments on live subjects. They used kidnapped children."

"They experimented on people! Celena… Celena, she's…"

"If you want more information you might want to ask Kaomi."

"Kaomi?"

"You might be surprisedabout what she knows."

Allen stumbled down the cellar stairs. Kaomi looked distracted and didn't seem to notice his noisy entrance.

"Kaomi! Kaomi,I need you to tell me everything you know about Dilandau's past!"

"I don't know anything about his past. He never talked about it."

"Think back! You must know something!"

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "That must be Van." Allen went up stairs and let Van in.

"I appreciate you coming over, Van."

"Well it's not like I had a choice. Besides you look a little shaken."

"You wouldn't believe the day I've had! I…" Allen was suddenly cut off by a loud scream.

"That sounded like it came from the cellar!"

"Kaomi!" Allen and Van hurried down the stairs.

Kaomi was on her knees, her hands clenched tightly around the bars, she was trembling, her face was pale and her eyes open wide.

"Don't take me away…" Kaomi let go of the bars and fell back onto the floor. Her eyes still open.

"Kaomi!" Van opened the cell door and went over to Kaomi. "She's not breathing!"

Kaomi stood in darkness. Everything around her was black. Then the black began to fade into cell walls but this was not the cell she was just in. There were no bars. It was all brick except for the bars on the very high up cell window and the window on the wooden door. In the middle of the room was a little blonde girl in a blue dress, crying.

Kaomi soon recognized the girl as herself. Eleven years ago. "Mother…, Father…, Folken…, Van… Where are you?"

"Don't cry!"

She looked up to see a little boy with silvery hair and firey red eyes standing next to her.

He helped her up. "I'm Dilandau and I'll protect you from those mean guards!"

She wiped the tears from her eyes. "I'm Kaomi."

"You must really miss your family."

"Of course! Don't you?"

The young Dilandau walked over to the corner and sat down. "I don't know who my family is."

Kaomi followed him. "I'm sorry."

"I've lived here all my life!"

"Here in this cell?"

"Well, Jajuka takes me out to the garden sometimes."

The cell door creaked open.

"Jajuka!" Dilandau sprang to his feet and ran over to the dog man, grabbed his hand and brought him over to Kaomi. "This is Kaomi!"

Jajuka knelt down. "Hello Kaomi. I'm Jajuka and I'll be taking care of you."

"I want to go home!"

"I know you do and I wish you could but I can't let you go! I'll get in trouble if I do!" Jajuka held her hand and stood up. "How's about I show you the garden."

She nodded and followed him out the door.

Once again the walls faded and it was black. Kaomi then found herself standing in a room with a small field inside of it. The young Kaomi and Dilandau played as Jajuka sat and watched.

Meanwhile Van desperately tried to get Kaomi to breath. "Come on Kaomi! Breath! Breath!"

The young Kaomi and Dilandau now sat under a tree in the middle of the field.

"Dilandau, do you like me?"

"Well I…um…" His face turned red.

The young Kaomi smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "I like you too!"

Kaomi stood up and began climbing the tree. "Race ya to the top!"

"Hey! No fair!"

This image faded to black and then back to the cell. Dilandau sat in the corner, alone, impatiently fiddling with things. The young albino was obviously waiting for something.

The door slammed open and Kaomi was thrown in. She landed on her side, got up on her knees and stared bewildered at her hands.

Dilandau stood up and walked over to Kaomi. He looked over her shoulder. "Kaomi?"

Her fingers were clawed and covered in blood. She was crying. "What have I done!"

Kaomi and Dilandau faded and reappeared in the corner, sleeping. It was early morning when the door creaked open. Two guards walked in. One whispered to the other. "Watch out, the boy's a biter!"

"He's not the one I'm worried about!"

One of the guards carefully picked up Kaomi but Dilandau was already awake.

The guard was halfway out the door when Dilandau got up, ran over and bit him on the leg.

"Arrrrgh! Get this brat off me!"

The other guard came over and started to pull Dilandau away. "Let her go!"

Kaomi was now awake she had her feet on the ground and was trying to get away. Dilandau grabbed her hand and they started down the hall but there were more guards coming from that way. Dilandau stopped, put her against the wall and used his own body to shield her. "I won't let you hurt her again!"

Two guards came, grabbed Dilandau and pulled him away. "I won't let you take her away!"

A man in a black cloak came through the small crowd of guards. "Come now." He placed his hands on Kaomi's shoulders and began to lead her away.

"Kaomi!"

Kaomi began to struggle. "Don't take me away! I don't want to go!"

The cloaked man held onto Kaomi by one hand then pulled her back in front of him. He held Kaomi's arms close to her sides and they continued walking.

Kaomi turned her head to look over her shoulder at Dilandau. "I'll never forget you!"

Van stopped pumping Kaomi's chest. He was too weak to go on. Van, Out of breath and drenched in sweat, wrapped his arms around Kaomi. "I'm sorry, Kaomi! I'm sorry! You're not a monster! You're my sister and I love you!"

Kaomi stood in the now empty hall. She could hear a faint voice. "Van!" Kaomi looked up and everything turned black.

Kaomi took a deep breath and began to cough.

"Kaomi, you're alive!"

Kaomi looked up at Van and wrapped her arms around him.

Kaomi awoke the next morning in an unfamiliar room. She must have fallen asleep on the ride back to the palace. Kaomi was about to get out of bed when Princess Millerna burst into the room holding an extravagant dress.

"Good morning! I just thought you might want to have something decent to wear."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Princess Millerna Aston." Millerna placed the dress on the end of the bed.

"Where's Van?"

"He left last night after he dropped you off. He didn't say where he was going."

"Oh. Well, thank you."

"You're welcome." Millerna left the room.

Kaomi changed and opened the curtains. The sun had only started to rise making the sky a collage of reds and oranges. It was a beautiful site but something was missing. Kaomi sat by the window and looked out at the sky. Possibly waiting for something or someone.

A beam of light came down on the battle field bringing with it Van and Hitomi… "No doubt about it… this is Gaea." Only to find them selves surrounded by death and destruction. "What…?"

Episode 25

"It's humiliating… we just couldn't hold in the face of Zaibach's military might… still we must hold this position. We have to hold the line until the alliance's main force arrives. We solders of Ceserio will gladly lay down our lives. However our remaining soldiers are few. If we had the aid of the king of Fanelia, pilot the Ispano guymelef it would surely bolster the troops' morale. Please, see fit to aid us!"

"We'll fight side by side. I, Van Fanel, will lead them onto the battlefield."

"We thank you!"

Suddenly a soldier came running out of one of the tents and over to Van. "Lord Van, there's a message for you from Asturia!" The solider handed Van the paper.

Van's eyes scanned across the page. Van slowly lowered the paper then walked over to one of the soldiers. "I have one favor to ask: take her safely back to Asturia." Van pointed to Hitomi as he said this.

"Very well, a ship will be made ready at once."

"Van, what was the message?"

"It was from Allen. Kaomi has disappeared."

"Van, let me come with you!"

"No. I have a feeling this is my doing."

"Then let me stay here and wait for your return! I might be able to help, Van."

"I know, if you stayed, I'd rely on you. I don't want to use your power for war."

"Van…"

Van watched Hitomi leave then left for Asturia himself.

Van flew over Asturia and the surrounding forest looking for his lost sister. Van had almost searched the whole forest when he spotted someone. Van flew lower, it was Kaomi all right. Van landed Escaflowne in the forest, almost knocking over some of the surrounding trees and ran over to Kaomi.

"Kaomi, what are you doing?"

"Van, this life is certainly luxurious but it's not what I want. I don't want to sit around in a dusty old palace watching other people live their lives! I want adventure, I want excitement, I want the thrill of battle, I want…"

"You're going back to him aren't you!"

"Van, please try to understand. I love him and I couldn't leave him for the world!"

"Kaomi, you're not meant for battle! You're a princess! You're what little family I have left and I wont loose you again especially not to a mad man!"

"How dare you! I may have been born a princess but I was raised a fighter and if that means fighting my own flesh and blood then so be it! It's obvious that Dilandau knows me better that you ever will!"

"Then why isn't he here now?"

Kaomi scowled at Van then turned to leave but before she did leave an invisibility cloak was removed and a red guymelef appeared in front of her. Kaomi looked back at Van with a smug little smile on her face, jumped onto Dilandau's guymelef…

"Kaomi, wait!"

And vanished.

Later, Folken and Hitomi stood in front of a huge machine in Folken's lab.

"You want to help Van?"

"Folken, tell me how to create a pillar of light and go to Zaibach! I'll go see Dornkirk and ask him to stop all this fighting."

"He won't listen. Besides, if you're put in danger it would hurt Van. I should be the one to go to Dornkirk. A wave in tune with the fate alteration engine should be able to direct the pillar of light." Folken looked up at the enormous machine. "That is why I recovered this device from the Vione, I will settle this myself."

"Folken…" Hitomi suddenly had a vision of Folken's death. _"No…If he goes to see Dornkirk, he'll die!"_

Meanwhile, Dilandau sat in his tent deep in thought. Almost mesmerized.

"Lord Dilandau?" Kaomi's sweet voice brought Dilandau back to reality. "I wish to fight in this battle."

Dilandau stood up. "Are you sure? You know it is entirely your choice?"

"I know that's why I choose to fight…" Kaomi held Dilandau's hand. "By your side."

"Kaomi, how did a beautiful young women like yourself end up with someone like me?"

"Fate…I guess."

"It just felt so sudden. It was out of no where. Like… like…"

"Like you've loved me all your life!"

"Yes!"

"That's because you have! Dilandau, while I was in Allen's cellar I had a vision…"

Over a period of about ten minuets Kaomi described what she had seen in her vision.

"So Dornkirk is responsible for this."

Just then Jajuka came into the tent. "Lord Dilandau. We've been ordered to go with the 32nd division to Galfo."

"Really. It's been a while since we had a great battle… this'll be fun."

The battle raged on into the night with fire, death and destruction around every corner!

Meanwhile, at the palace Hitomi could sense the anger and fury of the battle. "Van…" Hitomi heard her door open and looked back. "Merle?" Merle was sitting on Hitomi's bed and was in tears.

"What's wrong, Merle?"

"Can I stay here? I'm scared! I feel like Lord Van's never coming back! I'm really scared!"

"Believe in him. Van's gonna come back. Right, Merle?"

Back on the battle field one of Asturia's ships dropped their ultimate weapon!

"They actually used it!"

The battle field lit up as everything even rock and metal was either melted or blown away!

The explosion could be seen on the horizon of Asturia and was coming dangerously close to the crusade crew! "Sarge! It's gone off!"

"Kio, get us behind the mountains!"

"Yes sir!"

The bright light faded and Van stood at the edge of the smoking crater. "What happened? There's nothing left…"

Suddenly one of the few remaining Zaibach soldiers leapt from the crater. "Demons! Are you trying to wipe out Zaibach!"

Van struck down the soldier in a single blow.

"Curse you! Curse you all!"

"No, I…"

"Vans… Van's hurting. I have to end the fighting!" Hitomi stood up out of her bed. "Van's hurting!"

"Hitomi!"

Hitomi hurried into Folkens lab. "Folken! Van's hurting I… I want to help him."

Folken smiled. "I knew you'd come."

The sun was just beginning to rise over the hills of the battle field as the war continued, Allen struck down his opponent. "Where's the red guymelef?"

A beam of light came down onto Zaibachs palace. The beam went unnoticed by most of the busy soldiers.

Dilandau and Kaomi walked up to their guymelefs. Dilandau scurried up his Oreades and inside, Kaomi hesitated as if something wasn't right.

"Kaomi?"

Kaomi climbed up and got inside her new Oreades, ready to fight.

Meanwhile in Zaibach palace, "You've come to kill me, correct? Come, kill me. I am the only one here." Dornkirk removed the cloaks protecting the upper half of his body.

Folken drew his sword.

"Folken!"

"Come Folken!"

"Monster!" Folken flew up onto the huge machine which was keeping Dornkirk alive.

"Folken! No!"

Folken sliced into Dornkirks flesh, killing him but in the process his sword hit the side of the machine. Part of the blade broke off and plunged itself deep into Folkens chest. "I see. This is the heart of the fate alteration, where action and reaction are at their most powerful. But the war will end now. May Gaea find true peace…" Folken fell back off the huge Machine and came crashing down on the cold hard concrete floor. "Van…"

"Folken!" Shrieked Hitomi.

At this moment Kaomi felt her thoughts go numb.

Another soldier came up behind her and raised his sword but before he could strike her Jajuka came in to defend her. "Kaomi!"

Kaomi didn't hear him. She wasn't even aware that he had just saved her life. All that she could think about was her brother. "Folken…" She knew, without a doubt that something awful had just taken place. A long forgotten memory, of Folken, from her childhood flashed before her eyes. They were in the market in Fanelia. It was such a happy memory. Kaomi now knew what had happened… "Folken… Folken!"

As Van continued fighting he too felt something was terribly wrong. The soldier Van was fighting fell to the ground. "Brother!" Like Kaomi, Van had brief joyful memory of Folken. "Brother… Brother!"

Episode 26

Emotions ran thick as different cities that formed the alliance were now attacking each other. The war had turned into a free for all.

Kaomi heard Vans scream and turned the corner. There was Van, standing in the middle of the field. Anger and hatred rose within her, she formed a crima blade and began walking towards Van.

"Kaomi! Kaomi, I won't fight you! You're my sister and won't harm you!"

Kaomi stopped. "Well then if you won't fight me… you'll fight a monster!" Her eyes were already glowing red as her entire body turned an unnatural black. She grew fangs and her nails grew into claws. An eerie dark mist surrounded Kaomi's Oreades. "Let's go!" Kaomi charged towards Van with such speed and agility that he was almost thrown completely off guard.

The battle intensified, with each swing of her sword Van could feel his guymelef get pushed back ever so slightly. Van was defending himself by blocking but refused to attack Kaomi.

"Fight back, damn it!"

"I won't harm you!" Finally Van lunged forward and pierced through her Oreades energist chamber, immobilizing it. Van threw her (As gently as possible.) into a near by cliff side. "Are you okay?"

"Van, you cad! When I get my hands on you I'll tear you limb from limb!"

"I'll take that as a yes."

"I've lost sight of lord Dilandau…" said Jajuka as he scanned the area. "I must find him!"

As Van was defending himself against other alliance members Dilandau burst through one of them.

"The red guymelef…"

"I finally found you. I've been looking for you for a long time, Van!"

"Dilandau!"

"Let's do it!" Dilandau fired his crima claws. Van charged towards him as he dodged and blocked the crima claws.

"Nice!" Dilandau swung at Van but Van caught his sword on Dilandau's arm then sliced it off. Dilandau stumbled back slightly before Van sliced off one off his legs, causing him to fall back into the cliff side.

Kaomi scrambled to get out of her Oreades. "Van; if you so much as touch him I'll…I'll…"

Dilandau, once again, fired his crima claws. Van evaded them easily and raised his sword to make his final blow.

"Van, no!" shrieked Kaomi.

Van swung his sword but it was not Dilandau he hit. It was Jajauka, who used himself as a human shield.

"Jajuka!"

"Lord Dilandau! Please, get away! It's all right! It's all right to change back to Celena! Back to that gentle Celena!" Jajuka's guymelef erupted in flames and collapsed to the ground.

"Jajauka…!" Both Dilandau and Kaomi once again felt the pain of loss. Both of them remembered fond memories of a good friend that had stuck by them for years.

The black drained from Kaomi's skin and Dilandau felt his insides turn and his thoughts of hate vanished. "Don't leave me…alone."

With nothing in his way Van charged towards Dilandau. "Now to end this!"

But before Van could finish he was stopped, this time by Allen.

"Allen?"

"Stop, Van! Put away your sword!"

"That guy's obsessed with fighting! By killing him I'm yanking out the source of evil on Gaea by the roots!"

"You're wrong! You won't end people's hatred just by striking down Dilandau!"

"What…? My country was destroyed! How can you understand my grief!"

"You'll have to go through me, Dilandau is my sister!"

"Allen, have you gone crazy!"

"Her crimes are my crimes, even if she was controlled by Zaibach's black magic! Don't hold back! Strike at me! Face me, Van Fanel! I, Allen Schezar, knight caeli, will fight you to the best of my ability!"

Allen and Van began to fight. "You've gotten surprisingly better… I'm glad, Van!"

"You're good… I know you'd be, Allen!"

"I can't believe how good a pilot you've become… you remind me of Balgus!"

"I want to beat him!"

Hitomi and the spirit of Dornkirk could see everything that was going on and were incapable of doing anything about it. "Those youths seem so happy. Their wishes have been granted here in the zone of absolute fortune." proclaimed Dornkirk's spirit.

As Van and Allen continued fighting Kaomi stumbled out of her guymelef. Celena removed the crown from her head and let it slip out of her fingers and onto the ground. Kaomi picked the delicate headgear off the ground and looked up at the young girl dressed in her masters clothing. Something in her memory clicked.

Celena's gaze was locked on to her brother when finally… "Brother…?" Somehow she recognized the knight. "Brother!"

Van and Allen simultaneously stopped fighting and looked down as Kaomi spread her wings, grabbed Celena and proceeded to fly to Zaibach palace. "Brother!"

"Celena!"

Van put his sword away, transformed Escaflowne and flew after them.

Hitomi stood in the palace alone while outside dark clouds gathered in the sky and lightning crashed. Suddenly the fate altering machine started to crack. "Van!"

Kaomi crashed through the machine and flew down one of the corridors, still holding Celena.

Hitomi stood looking down the corridor, still slightly shaken, for a few minuets before Van flew Escaflowne down through the machine. "Hitomi, thank goodness you're okay! Where'd Kaomi go?"

"Somewhere down there." Hitomi pointed down the corridor that Kaomi had just previously flown through.

Hitomi followed Van until they came to another large room that was hidden behind a small door. By the looks of the remains of the broken down door, it had also been locked up pretty tightly. Inside the huge room was a machine similar to that of the fate altering machine. Below it was a platform which looked like it once had something bolted to it.

Nearby Kaomi, still holding onto Celena, was tinkering with one of the many computers.

"Kaomi, what are you doing? We need to get out of here!"

"Van, you know how I was spliced with a demon? Well the same thing happened to Dilandau and Celena! It was done with this machine. Now if I could only find a way to reverse it…"

"We don't have time for that!"

"We've got plenty of time. Now all I need is some of Dilandau's DNA… that's it!" Kaomi reached into her pocket and pulled out a few silvery strands of hair.

"Where'd you get that?"

"I picked it up after you sliced Dilandau's face. Here you go!" Kaomi handed the hairs to Celena and put her in the middle of the platform. "You hold onto those and don't move!"

Celena nodded.

"Now all I need is an energist…" said kaomi as she looked up at the huge machine.

"We could use Escaflowne's."

"No… not powerful enough, plus your blood probably contaminated it. I'll… I'll have to use my own."

"Your own, what do you mean, Kaomi?"

"Shadow demons have energists, like dragons, only ours are much more powerful. This will, of course, be extremely dangerous."

"You can't!"

"I live and die to serve." Kaomi spread her wings and flew into a small opening at the top of the machine. Inside was a platform and on it was a pedestal for holding the energist. As soon as she flew down on the platform the machine lit up. It grew brighter and suddenly a bolt of purple light came down from the machine and onto the platform that Celena was standing on. The bolt was so bright that Van and Hitomi had to cover their eyes and turn away so that they wouldn't go blind.

Hitomi ran over to the platform after the bolt was gone. There were now two bodies lying on it. Dilandau was in his uniform and Kaomi had conveniently left a blanket on one of the computers for Celena.

The machine cracked, Kaomi came crashing through it and plummeted to the ground. Dilandau stood up but, still a little weak, stumbled to the ground and broke Kaomis' fall

"Come on let's go!"

Dilandau picked up Kaomi and followed Van to Escaflowne. Dilandau still despised Van but he also wanted to leave Zaibach as fast as possible.

Dilandau, Kaomi, Van, Hitomi and Celena rode back on Escaflowne. Allen was anxiously waiting, on the battle field, for their arrival. "Celena!" Allen held his long lost sister in his arms. "But wait Dilandau and Celena, I thought…"

"It's a long story, Allen!"

"Well the war's coming to a close so I see no need for us to stay but…"

"But what?"

"What about Dilandau?"

Van looked over at his sister, still unconscious in Dilandau's arms. "He'll come back with me to Fanelia."

"What will I tell the king? He's a criminal and Asturia wants him dead!"

"Well then tell them what they want. Tell them he died in the war."

"What about Fanelia? I'm sure they won't want the man who destroyed their city living with them?"

"Who says they have to know it was him? All they know is that it was Zaibach."

"Are you sure this is what you want, Van?"

"It's not about what I want. It's about what Kaomi needs and Kaomi needs him. Besides I would hate myself if I don't do this for her."

Van, Kaomi, Dilandau, Hitomi and Merle arrived in Fanelia along with most of Fanelia's old residence.

Van stood at what was once the front gate. "Well let's start building!" Van was about to enter along with the rest of the town when he noticed Kaomi and Dilandau back sitting in the field outside of Fanelia.

"Van, come see this!"

Van walked over and smiled when he saw what it was that Kaomi and Dilandau were looking at. It was a tiny little sprout with a violet rose bud at the end, surrounded by a couple of blades of grass.

Years past, the city of Fanelia had been rebuilt and Dilandau built his own city, far away from Fanelia, for his new bride and queen. Hitomi had gone back to earth soon after the war, but she remained in Van's thoughts. Dilandau and Van's relationship improved slightly but were still nowhere close to being friends. Kaomi on the other hand managed to make friends with Allen, Merle and even the shy Celena. Unfortunately two years later Kaomi fell ill from the experimentations that were preformed on her. After a month of bed rest she died, leaving behind her two year old son.

Three years later, a small boy, only about the age of five, knelt down in front of headstone his family cemetery. The boy had silvery hair and dark blue eyes. "Hello mother. I hope you are well where you are. Father says you are in a better place, that makes me happy, but I miss you! Father misses you; he talks about you all the time! I don't remember much about you, but father says you were smart and strong and pretty! The city is getting bigger every day! Someday, when I'm bigger, I'll be the duke! I can't wait! … Father's calling me. Goodbye, mother! Oh and these are for you!" The boy placed a small bundle of roses at the foot of the headstone before turning around slowly and finally… leaving.

LS: If you're reading this, thank you! I appreciate you reading and I hope you enjoyed reading my story as much as I did writing it for you! I poured my heart and soul into this fanfic; I hope you give it a good review and that you keep reading my work:D

(Hopefully) Coming soon: Escaflowne jr.: Jajuka finds an old photo album, while looking for his squeaky toy, and reminisces with the Dragon slayers about the good old days, when they were only five but still managed to get their butts whooped by "The hero" Van!


End file.
